Remember Me
by rainy-fridays
Summary: And the Greatest of these is love. But what love is left after fighting, cheating, and cruel words arise? Was there really love between Ron and Hermione, or was the destiny not there to begin with. Better, full summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't finished my other stories. I'm terrible. I've really lost interest in all the other ones other than _You Bring Me Home _so I really don't know why I don't just take them off…

I promise you that I will update _You Bring Me Home_, but I have to have some fun for now with a new one before I go mad. This one takes place after Hogwarts, following JKR's storyline, as of HBP.

Pairings: R/Hr, H/G, and whatever else I come up with I'll add to this list as I go along.

Anyways, enough blabbering, the story…

Remember Me

Full Summary: _And the Greatest of these is love. _But what love is left after fighting, cheating, and cruel words arise? Was there really love between Ron and Hermione, or was the destiny not there to begin with. Will they ever be together in the end, or is all hope lost? Can Harry and Ginny pick up the fragments of their broken hearts and mend them together as one? Has Voldemort, and challenges between all of the characters, not just Ron and Hermione. R/Hr, H/G. Please R&R!

Prologue

The glass shattered as the crystal vase hit the oak floorboards with massive force. Shards went flying through the air and covered the spotless wood surface. They stood facing each other, staring each other down, chocolate brown against turquoise. Her sobs broke the silence every so often, but as he reached out to comfort her she pulled away quickly.

"Promises," she said with fury, between the sobs, "wasn't that what they were?"

"Hermione," he reached out to her once again but she pulled herself away again.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" she threatened very forcefully. Ron looked down at the shattered crystal on the floor. He had given that to her as a symbol of his love for her a year ago, upon their graduation from Hogwarts. He hadn't been ready for marriage, neither had she, but he knew they would be together forever. That had been the symbol, and now here it was, strewn across Hermione's living room floor.

The silence was gut wrenching, mind breaking, and deafening. Her breath was hard, as she stared at him. His eyes fell once again to the floor in his shame.

"I never, ever, would hurt you," Ron whispered, emotion choking his voice.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, starting to sound hysterical, "Because you did, Ron! You did!"

"Hermione, it meant nothing to me!" Ron pleaded earnestly, his eyes going slightly glossy. If he had been in Hogwarts still, he would have stormed away in anger by now, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her, because it pained him too much. "Why can't you understand that?"

"You kissed her Ron!" Hermione said with despair, "And it wasn't just a little kiss between friends. You kissed her the way you kiss me! The way that took you a whole year to get the nerve to kiss me! Now, now you do it to some woman in one minute!"

"She did it to me!" Ron pleaded keeping his eyes fixed on his shoes, "I, I just don't know…it just happened."

"Look at me!" Hermione said. Ron did nothing. _Slap!_ He put his hand to his cheek where she slapped him, "Look at me for God's sake!"

"What do you want from me?" Ron asked, anger clouding over his face, "I can't tell you anything that I haven't already said. It meant nothing to me! Yes, I kissed her, but there was nothing there! Nothing! There was no love, no passion, it was empty, it was bitter! I love you Hermione!"

"Don't give me that!" she said as tears ran down her pale face, only slightly reddened from her fury. "Just answer my question. What was it that you said to me? What were those promises you made me? Did they mean anything to you? Or do you say them to every girl you meet?"

"You don't think I meant what I said? You don't think I love you, that I always will, that I would die for you?" Ron said, his heart breaking at her cruel words. "You don't think that when I do this it means something?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, stepping on the broken glass, thrusting her chin up forcefully. He pushed his lips against hers with warm fury and passion. She remained stiff in his arms as the tears rolled from her cheeks onto his. Her mind was growing fuzzy and her thoughts became blurred as she stood beneath him, his touch tingling every sense.

She pushed against him gently with her arms, moving him away from her. When he opened his eyes he saw hers boring into him, full of pain and deep sadness. He could have killed himself, knowing that he was the one who had put it in her eyes.

"Forgive me," Ron pleaded, a single tear running down his cheek, "Please Hermione…I can't live without you."

"I," she paused her heart breaking into two, tearing her apart, pain stabbing her with a thousand knives, "I can't."

Ron stared at her, her words slowly replaying in his head. His world crashed down on him, pushing him into the ground. He couldn't breathe, or think. He couldn't see anything that was happening around him. His world had just stopped, and he didn't know whether it would ever start again.

"Ron," Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm, "I just can't."

"Yeah," Ron said, despair in his voice, he turned away from her, running a hand through his thick red hair.

"Leave Ron," Hermione said, walking to the door to turn the handle, giving up completely. She didn't know what to say, and she couldn't say anything. She just needed him to leave, and she didn't think she could look at him again. "Please."

Ron walked to the door and stood on the doorstep. He turned to her and looked down at her face. "Hermione, I love you, and I always will."

Hermione let another tear fall, but she shook her head. She closed the door, leaving Ron standing there to stare at the closed door. Looking down at the broken crystal on the floor, letting the tears fall as violent sobs wracked her body, she placed a hand over her heart. She slid down the door, her back against it and sat on the cold floor.

"I love you too," she whispered, rocking herself gently.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing to say here. No reviews for the last chapter/segment, but I know that some of you have read. Either way, you'd have to put up with this, so isn't it better to just enjoy it? Here it is, the official Chapter 1.

Remember Me

"I can't believe he would do that," Ginny said, a confused look clouding her freckled face, "It just seems so unlike him!"

"I know," Hermione said, the all too familiar emotions burning her throat. She pushed back her tears. Not again, not anymore was she going to cry for him. It had been two days since Ron and her had broken up. Her heart was still wound around him, but it was encased in a covering of fury, which held the rest of her away. He wasn't there to her any more; he didn't even exist.

"What a pig!" Ginny said, hitting her hand against the arm of the sofa for emphasis. They were sitting in Hermione's living room, talking over two cups of steaming hot coffee. Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts just less than a month ago, and they both enjoyed spending their free time together. Best friends often did.

"Ginny, he's your brother," Hermione said, a hint of laughter in her voice. That had been the first laugh she'd felt since the breakup. Ginny didn't laugh however, but just sat there, her eyes serious with mustered anger clouding them like a gray haze.

"Doesn't matter," she paused, taking a sip of coffee, "He still is a pig for what he did to you! You're my best friend, Hermione, and those bonds can cut deeper that mere kinship."

"Look, I'm mad at him too, but there's no reason for us both to ruin our day by talking about it, and there's no use you get riled up at him for it as well. It's over, and maybe that's just the way it was meant to be for both of us."

Ginny looked at her for a moment, and mentally shook her head. How could this be the end of something that they all had been so sure of, so confident in?

"I'm sorry," Ginny said standing up to look out the window, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I just can't wrap my head around it. It's just not the way he is."

"People change, I guess," Hermione said, joining her at the window. "Just be glad that you have someone like Harry that loves you so much."

Ginny smiled mildly, warmth filling her to the tips of her toes as she thought of Harry. She looked down at her engagement ring and ran her hand over the single diamond that cut its center. Harry had proposed to her on her graduation. Sure, she was only seventeen, him eighteen, but they both couldn't help their love. Besides, her parents had gotten married fresh out of Hogwarts, and they were happily married still, with six children to show for it.

"You know, Ron loves you too," Ginny said hesitantly, unsure what Hermione's reaction would be. Hermione swallowed as emotions burned her throat once again, like a raging flame, barely being kept under control. A little voice screamed in her head, _She's Right! He does, he still does, and he always will! _But, she beat it back down, not trusting her common judgment anymore. She shook her head.

"I can't believe in informalities anymore. In something that is so wispy that it slips right through your fingers, and you don't even notice it's gone," Hermione turned away and walked toward the doorway to her kitchen, Ginny at her heels.

"And I can?" Ginny asked, setting her empty mug in the sink.

"I mean," Hermione, put a hand to her head, organizing her unusually unclear thoughts, "Look…you have something to believe in Ginny. What you and Harry have is real, true, and rare. It's different with Ron and I. It **was** different. I can't explain it Ginny, I don't know where we went wrong, but we did. You and Harry haven't, and that's something to think about."

"Thanks," Ginny said, "but I…"

"Look Ginny, let's not talk about it anymore, alright?"

Ginny saw the pain in Hermione's eyes, and bit her lip. Although it was masked with a ragged animal-like fury, it was still there. She didn't want to rip open the wound any farther than it already was.

"Alright," she agreed, offering a comforting smile at Hermione, who readily accepted it.

000000

Rubbing his head with frustration, Harry sat in his office, eyes buried in a book about horcruxes. Two years after Dumbledore's death, and he still wasn't any closer to finding the last horcrux. He had thought he was on a couple of occasions, had even gone on searches of the places he had thought that they might have been, but with no luck.

Despite his earlier intentions, he had proposed to Ginny. He had wanted to wait until Voldemort was gone for good, but that had proven impossible. She had haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his mind. He had thought she would be safer without being attached to him, but everyone knew that they loved each other anyway. Even Voldemort knew, despite Harry's constant attempts to lead him off their trail. Of course, newspapers and tabloids (such as _Witch Weekly_) hadn't helped at all, what with all their interest in Harry's out of control life. Between them and the spies, Voldemort had easily found out about what went on between them in Harry's sixth year. What continued to go on between them, despite their meetings in deserted places, and their lack of shown affection in public.

Voldemort had tried to capture Ginny during Harry's seventh year with no success, thanks to the Weasleys, and of course the teachers, along with Professor McGonagall, the current Headmistress. Once they had been sure Voldemort knew, they no longer had tried to hide their affections.

Even when Ginny was in her seventh year it only promoted minor difficulties, since Harry was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. They kept it relatively private, for his own discretion what with his students, and what they would say about a student-teacher relationship. His colleagues would definitely have things to say too. To make it easier on him, however, the older students (who were at the school when he was) already knew about their relationship, and McGonagall was very understanding, having taught them both. He was happy with his job too, and was very grateful that McGonagall had offered him the position. Although being an Auror would have been a very great job for him, he knew that he had been doing just that sort of thing throughout all his life, with his constant encounters with Voldemort. He had figured once Voldemort was gone, if he was an Auror he would be doing the same, stressful work that he had wished he didn't have to do all his life. He wanted a normal life. He wanted a wife, family, friends, and wanted to spend time with all of them, without being attached to his work constantly. He didn't call it the chicken's way out, but instead the honorable way. Who could blame him?

"Harry?" a sheepish voice called from the door. Harry's mind instantly went back to his surroundings, instead of Ginny. Glancing up, he repositioned his glasses on the bridge of his nose and focused on the figure, which at the time had its head only half in the door. Harry smiled and laughed.

"What's gotten you so uptight Ron?" Harry asked, getting up from his desk and walking through his classroom to Ron, who had finally gotten his whole body in the door. "Fred and George put another chocolate frog in your bed. Really, I must say they could have definitely done better with that one. I mean they do own one of the most famous joke shops in…"

Harry stopped when he looked closer at Ron. His eyes were sullen, red around the edges, his head hanging in a pitiful stupor. His skin was paler than usual, and his hands clammy as he wrung his hands together slowly. This was not the normal Ron, even on a bad day.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, a tad worried now.

"I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, but she just wouldn't listen!"

"Who won't? What did you do?"

" 'Mione. It wasn't my fault, Harry you have to believe me! Someone has to believe me! 'Mione doesn't, Ginny doesn't, and my parents don't either. Ginny told them you see, and now Mum won't even look at me, she's so angry. And Dad, well Dad's just ashamed I guess, but he looks at me with that look in his eyes, and…"

"Hold on Ron, get a grip. What did you do that is so terrible?" Harry asked, pulling a couple of chairs out for them both, and taking a seat in one. Ron however, remained standing, wringing his hands and pacing the floor.

"I…I kissed her!" Ron said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Kissed who? Hermione?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. Ron might have been his best friend, but he didn't frequently talk with him about his love life.

"No!" Ron said in exasperation, "Well, yes, but not this time!"

"Honestly Ron, you're going to have to be a little clearer on all of this. I didn't do well in Trelawney's class, as you know. I'm not a mind reader!" Harry laughed.

"Harry, I kissed someone else, other than Hermione. I betrayed her, and she ended it, forever." Ron said sinking slowly into his chair. Harry was shocked down to his very core. Ron was with someone else other than Hermione? He was sexually with someone other than Hermione? It just didn't make any sense; after all they'd been through together. He had been sure that their relationship would last forever, and by the looks of it, so had Ron.

"I see," Harry said simply, his mind focused on full concentration.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, standing up again and slapping his hands to his sides, "I see. You're not going to give me some advice? You're not going to say, well gee Ron that's what you deserve? You're not going to say, that's what happens when you act like a bloody senseless traitor?"

"Who?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Who did you kiss?"

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down on the chair, not looking Harry in the eye.

"Lavender Brown," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"You kissed Lavender?" Harry asked incredulously, "Why?"

"I don't know Harry!" Ron said in desperation, " 'Mione asked me the same thing, and I couldn't answer. It just… happened."

"When?" Harry asked.

"What are you, a bloody detective?"

"Hey, don't snap at me! I'm just trying to get all the facts straight, so maybe I can understand and try to help," Harry said, a sharp tone in his voice, "You came here, not the other way around, remember?"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, "I just can't think. 'Mione dumped me two days ago, and I still can't think straight! My mind is a blur, nothing means anything any more."

"Two days ago?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows, "What did you do all day yesterday?"

"I can't even remember," Ron laughed, "I think I just stayed at my place and laid in bed all day. You know, trying to work things out."

"And feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Yeah, that too. I kissed Lavender two days ago, you know? I can't believe myself, now that I think it over again!"

"Explain what happened," Harry said, settling comfortably into his chair, knowing it would be a long story.

"Okay," Ron said, thinking back to before gingerly, "Well, it was four o'clock in the afternoon, and my work shift was over for the day, since I had taken over Dean Thomas's shift at the ministry. We switched, since him and Catherine had their wedding rehearsal that day, and well he couldn't miss that," He paused as Harry snorted quietly in a hint of laughter. Ron always gave all the details.

"Anyways," he continued, "I decided to head down to Diagon Alley and grab a bite to eat, since Hermione was sill working at St. Mungo's. Once I got there I thought that I just might head over to Fred and George's shop because they had been pestering me all bloody week about coming down to see the new inventory they had thought up. I figured that they'd probably hex me if I didn't come within the next couple of days, and since I had some free time, why not?

"So, once I got there, I noticed that the shop was full of people, more than the usual summer crowd. I got in there and worked my way up to the front desk and noticed Katie at the front desk. I was surprised that she was working, since she was almost at full term, but you know she's determined. Probably would have hexed George if he had said anything about it anyways. Some father-to-be eh?"

"Ron," Harry said, smiling, "focus."

"Right," Ron said, snapping back into things, "Since she was busy, I decided to look for Fred or George myself, and take a look around along the way. So I was looking around on the left side of the shop, you know, the side with the snapping quills, and then I ran into Lavender. Well, I hadn't seen her since graduation, and let me tell you, she looked different. Her braces were off and her acne had completely cleared up. Honestly, call me pig-headed, but I didn't even recognize her until she had said my name, and had hugged me around the neck.

"We got to talking, not necessarily wanted by me, but she was making the conversation pretty interesting. She was talking about her move to Bulgaria and such, and how she had come back to see some of her old friends, and of course her family. She seemed to really enjoy talking to me, and she invited me down to Wizzo's, that new coffee and cake shop in the main strip, and I accepted, thinking that I had to get some dinner anyways. You know me; I can't resist deserts either, since they're even better than dinner itself.

"So we headed down there and grabbed a table, ordered some coffees, and some pumpkin cake, and got to talking again. She asked me how everyone was, and how my job was going, being the overall sweet girl. Well, I don't know, I had intended to leave by six o'clock, get back home, and start my weekend with a nice reading of _Quiddich Quarterly, _but before we knew it, it was six coffees later, and ten o'clock closing time. Harry, I've never talked to a girl for that long, other than Hermione, and actually enjoyed myself.

"So Wizzo showed us out and we walked down the store strip to her hotel. At the time I didn't know she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and I was going to apparate back from there anyways. Once we got there I was about to say goodbye to Lavender when she told me she was staying here, since there was no room at her parent's new house. We walked in to the lobby, and she pulled the room key out of her purse…"

"Ron, you didn't!" Harry started, his eyes going wide.

"Didn't what?" Ron asked, still for a minute before his eyes went wide also, "No! Harry come on!"

"Sorry, it was just the way you were saying it," Harry laughed at the thought.

"I'd never do that to 'Mione!" Ron said shaking his head, "So she pulled out her room key and said she wanted to go to bed, cause she was tired from traveling all day. She thanked me for the conversation, and for spending some time with her, and…well, she brushed her lips over mine, I guess in some weird thank you gesture. Before I knew what was even happening Harry, I had my hand on her cheek, and I was kissing her, and I mean _kissing_ her! My body just acted on impulse, I guess, before my mind had time to register. The worst thing was, she kissed me back! I don't know why, but I kissed her the way I kiss 'Mione.

"When I pulled away, I looked at her; she was blushing. I looked to my left and I saw in the shadows, Hermione. She had a bottle of champagne, I guess for each other's company, like we planned. I don't know, I guess she had decided to buy it there. She was crying Harry, and I just looked at her, shocked. When I eventually had control of my mind again, I reached out to grab her arm, before she turned away, but she apparated there, at that exact moment. I followed her, leaving Lavender behind. I don't even know what Lavender did after that."

"Wow," Harry said, a hollow feeling in his stomach, "And then she dumped you?"

"Said that one kind of heartlessly, eh?"

"Sorry," Harry said, looking at him, sorrow for him in his eyes.

"Yeah, she did," Ron said simply, not wanting to repeat everything that she had said to him, "I've never felt anything that painful before."

"And you're sure it's for good?" Harry asked.

"She broke the vase," He said, emotion clogging his throat, and he coughed to clear it.

"Oh," Harry said, unsure of what to say. He knew that vase had been almost an engagement ring to them. A prior engagement ring, or at least that's what he and Ginny thought.

"But when I kissed Lavender, Harry, it was nothing. It was cold, and empty, and bitter, and I didn't want to do it again. I never want to kiss anyone else but Hermione ever again!"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, but it was no good, and I can't say I blame her. I mean I suppose I would have been the same way if she had kissed someone, like Krum I guess."

Normally, Harry would have laughed because Ron always found a way to bring Viktor Krum into the conversation, but neither of them thought that this was very funny.

"I need her Harry! I can't live without her," Ron said, putting his head in his hands, "I just can't…"

Harry was lost for words, so he looked at Ron. He couldn't believe what was happening to him wasn't just a bad dream. He couldn't believe that this wasn't just a prank or a gimmick. This was real.

"What am I going to do Harry?" Ron asked, looking at him in hope. Harry just shook his head.

"I don't know Ron…I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 2

Remember Me

Chapter 2

"So Ron told you everything?" Ginny asked as she sipped her wine gingerly.

"Yes," Harry said, thinking, "And I'm positive he wasn't lying. If you would have seen the look on his face as he was talking, Ginny, it was just…"

"Look, I'm not doubting his word, or yours, but I just find it hard to believe that he doesn't know why he kissed her," She said, sliding over the couch to sit on Harry's lap. "I mean, come on, everyone has a reason."

"I guess," Harry said, stroking her back with his fingertips, "But what reason could he possibly have? He was so happy with Hermione."

"Lavender probably turned into a total babe," Ginny said in a matter-of-factly tone. Harry snorted into his wine.

"Do you really consider your brother to be that pigheaded?" Harry asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Guys are all like that, even if they don't mean to be."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't do it often, but once in a blue moon I catch you staring at some woman with bigger…"

"I do not!" Harry said, cutting her off, as he set his wine down on the coffee table.

"I'm not mad at you, it's in your nature. Dad does it every so often too, you know. I happen to know that you don't mean anything by it, however, and I choose not to get mad because I've only seen you do it twice in two years. And statistics say that that number will reduce even more after you marry me."

"Oh, I feel so relieved that Ginny's not mad at me! My world goes on!" Harry laughed sarcastically. Ginny smiled, and hit his arm playfully.

"You can just be glad that you're marrying someone who will be completely loyal to you," Ginny said, taking another sip of wine. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"What, you don't think I'm faithful?" Ginny asked, gazing at him intently.

"Well, you don't do it often," Harry started, copying her, "But once in a blue moon I catch you staring at some guy's six pack, which is only visible because he wears skin tight shirts."

"Harry, don't be jealous, just because you don't have one…" Ginny laughed.

"Oh, that's it!" Harry said, grabbing her wine and setting it down next to his. Ginny jumped off his lap, but not quick enough. He grabbed her around the waist and laid her on the couch, tickling her all over, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Harry H-Harry, stop!" She said between giggles. After about a minute, they were both laughing as he continued incessantly. "Okay, okay Harry! I-I give!"

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you through all the laughing?"

"Uncle!" Ginny squealed. Harry stopped, a wide grin across his face. Ginny sat up and smoothed the creases in her shirt, laying a hand over her stomach. They remained silent for a moment as Harry took a sip of wine.

"So you still think that I'm a pigheaded guy?"

"Yes," Ginny paused, smiling at him lovingly, "But you do have a nice five and a half pack."

"A what?"

"A five and a half pack," Ginny said, "It's not quite a six pack, since it's a little too indistinguishable, and so I call it a five and a half pack."

"That's innovative," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, love filling her eyes. He looked down at her and their eyes met, both warming each other through to their hearts. Harry put his head down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She shuffled herself over a bit to face him and leant in to trap his lips with hers, and he didn't resist. They sat there for a moment, just kissing each other lovingly.

When they broke away Harry shook his head, "How did I get so lucky as to marry someone as wonderful as you?"

"Don't get corny," Ginny laughed, but she could feel her cheeks going red as she spoke.

"It's true," Harry said, pulling her hands into his as he laid a kiss on first the right, and then the left.

"In that case," Ginny said quietly, "Maybe I'm the lucky one."

Harry's heart soared as he looked at her, disbelief still in his heart. He had known that he was hooked on her, ever since his sixth year, and he knew he would be for the rest of his life. Still, he couldn't believe that she had said yes when he'd asked her to marry him. He was the luckiest man alive.

"You know," Ginny said softly, as she entwined her fingers with his, "Today, Hermione said to me that I was lucky that you love me as much as you do. She said that what we have together was real, true, and rare, and that it was something to believe in." She paused, but Harry just looked at her intently, not saying a word. "And, I really do believe in it. I know she's right."

"You have a knack for saying the right things at the exact right time. You phrase things together so nicely," Harry said, a smile on his face.

"She also said that she and Ron didn't have that. She said that they went wrong somewhere," Ginny said sadly, "Do you believe that?

Harry paused, thinking for a second, "No, I don't. I think that Hermione and Ron are just unsure of where they stand with each other right now. I think that they're both afraid of what comes next for them, and they don't want to ruin their friendship. The part that they haven't figured out yet, though, is that by breaking up they are ruining everything that they have worked so hard to make. I think that Ron kissing Lavender was a test for their relationship, and a way to show them that they really belong together. Now that this has happened, Ron has realized that he needs to be with Hermione, and he has no problem admitting that now. Hermione however probably is scared of their relationship, and she's not sure what to do about the kiss. In my opinion, they have just as much of a true relationship as we do, but they just have to realize that."

"You know, despite how hard that was to follow, I agree with everything that you just said," Ginny said confidently, "But do we help them find that out?"

"We have to try," Harry said, "But in the end it'll be up to them."

"It won't be easy," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"No, but hopefully the reward will be worth it."

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Matchmakers," Ginny laughed, saying the title with emphasis. Harry laughed and kissed her on the forehead again.

"Not quite matchmakers," Harry said, "But we'll keep that title a secret."

"Life with you is never boring, is it?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, and hopefully it never will be," Harry laughed.

Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, her head full of thoughts, and her mind restless. She turned over to her side for what seemed like the hundredth time. Glancing at her clock she realized that it was already eleven o'clock, and that she'd been laying there for a good hour and a half. Sure, nine thirty was a rather early time for an adult to go to bed, but she had to work the next day at St. Mungo's, and that was a strenuous job. Or at least that was her story if anyone asked.

The truth was, she'd tried to find something else to do, but she had already cleaned the kitchen twice, eaten dinner, done paperwork, written a couple letters to her family, and practiced some of her healing spells. All this she had done to keep her mind off of Ron, and off of the fact that she was alone and lonely.

Getting fed up with her own lack of mind control she swung her feet off of the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. She stood up and turned on the light, which made her squint from the sudden brightness. She walked over to her walk-in closet and opened the door, thinking that she might as well set out her work outfit for the next day, to let herself sleep longer in the morning. If it wasn't working now, maybe it would in the morning.

Grabbing her healer's uniform shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of white kitten heels, she turned around and started to head back out of the closet. Her arm, however, brushed up against a box on a shelf and knocked it down, sending its contents flying across the floor. Sighing, she set the clothes down on top of a box and knelt down to pick up the mess.

It only took one look down at the items to have her heart jump into her throat, choking her. She sat on the floor and reached a shaking hand to a picture right in front of her. She picked it up and slowly brought it up again to look at it.

Ron had his arm around her shoulders and they were standing on the Hogwarts school grounds, with the castle up on the hill behind them. Snow was falling gently around them, but they were still very warm. Ron every so often bent his head down to his her cheek, as she smiled and waved at the camera.

_Curse the magical moving photographs!_ Her mind screamed as a single tear fell from her eye and landed right where Ron's head was on the photo. She remembered this photo very well, from their last Christmas at Hogwarts, during their seventh year. Ginny had taken that picture, while Harry was away trying to find the last horcrux. Sure, they had all been worried about him, but of course they were happy. It was after all Christmas.

She placed the photo back in the box and reached out to grab a teddy bear that was holding a little heart across its front, which read 'I love you so berry much'. She smiled and put it back in the box. _Just my luck, the box of things that have to do with Ron and me! _She thought as she held another photo of them at the Halloween ball during seventh year. She laughed when she looked at Ron's dress robes, which of course had been picked by Mrs. Weasley, in the most putrid shade of maroon possible.

Hermione continued to pick up the treasures that were so near and dear to her heart, as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. This was her time now, and no one could see her cry. She did it at her own pace, letting the memories, as painful as they were, to fill her mind with each items.

After a good hour, she had a pile of used Kleenex beside her, as well as a box of fresh ones, and two items left in front of her. She reached out and grabbed one and laughed when she realized what it was. Probably the only poem Ron had ever wrote, not a good one either, she held in her hands. A Kleenex in her hand, she started to read.

_You're everything to me,_

_Why can't you see?_

_That when I am mad,_

_It's only because I'm so glad,_

_That you are with me,_

_You're everything to me._

_You're everything to me,_

_And trust me, it's not easy,_

_To say these things to you,_

_Only because they are so true,_

_Your beauty astounds me,_

_You're everything to me._

_You're everything to me,_

_A place in my heart is where you'll be,_

_As graceful as a peaceful dove,_

_You are my one true love,_

_Never will I ever leave,_

_You're everything to me._

Hermione dabbed her eyes with the Kleenex and placed the poem in the box. Apparently never had taken on a different meaning these days. She reached out to grab the last photograph, and her heart stopped beating for a second when she saw it.

Their graduation picture, with them in the Gryffindor Common Room was placed between two of her fingers. In the picture there was Ron with one hand in hers, and they smiled at each other with love. He was wearing an actual tuxedo, not unlike muggle ones, and he looked amazing. She was wearing a rose-colored floor length dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair was swept up in a bun with a few curly strands hanging down.

This was not what made Hermione burst into tears however. Both of them had a hand on a crystal vase, which sparkled in the firelight. Hermione placed the photograph into the box and stood up, tears running down her face. She walked over to her bedside table, and opened the drawer. She removed a clear bag, and carried it back over to the closet. She bent down and put the bag into the box of treasures, next to the graduation photo.

The bag contained every single fragment of the vase that was in the picture, the same vase that she had swept up off of her living room floor two nights before. She shook her head and put the lid on the box, and after picking it up, she placed it back on the shelf. She grabbed her clothes off of the box and took them out and into her room, shutting the closet door briskly behind her.

She placed the clothes on a chair and threw herself onto her bed, where she stayed until morning, after crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Remember Me

Chapter 3

Eyes swollen and red from her bout of tears, Hermione walked briskly into St. Mungo's the next morning. She was running five minutes late, and felt rather ashamed of herself for letting Ron take over her mind so easily. She strode over to the check-in desk just in time to see her friend Lillian Pigell signing her daily forms. Lillian was not a friend from Hogwarts, but Hermione had met her when she had gone to healer's school. She and Hermione had been good friends ever since. Not best friends, but good friends at least.

"Lillian, sorry I'm late!" Hermione called rushing over.

"Relax, it's only been five minutes. I covered for you," she said, not even looking up from her papers.

"Well, I really should take responsibility for it. I mean I was irresponsible, and I…"

"Hermione, it was only five minutes. Honestly, let it go! You don't have to be such a goody two shoes all the time," she looked up from her forms and saw Hermione's eyes. "Hey, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Hermione lied, turning away, "nothing important anyways."

"I know you Granger. You've only cried once in all the time I've known you, and that was when your grandmother passed away. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay," Hermione said forcefully, indicating the matter was closed.  
"All right, you win this time, but only because we both have to get to work," Lillian said, handing her a stack of papers. "You have a patient in room 112 that needs some attending to."

"I'm on it," Hermione said, filling out her papers as she walked away down the hallway. She was a couple of footsteps away from room 112 before she had a chance to look at the name of her patient on the filled out form at the back of her stack of papers.

Her breath stopped in her throat as she glanced down at the name, Lavender Brown. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of how she really didn't need this right now. Swallowing down her pride, she mentally gave herself a lecture. In healing, you had to treat anyone who needed your help, no matter what personal difficulties you had with them. She was obligated to help Lavender out, even if Hermione felt she didn't deserve it.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door, then closed it briskly behind her.

Lavender was sitting on a bed, wringing her hands together silently. She looked up slowly and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw Hermione there. A flush of red filled her cheeks and she started to speak, but Hermione cut her off.

"Good morning Lavender, long time no see."

"L-look Hermione, about what happened a few days ago…"

"Think nothing of it. I'm here to help you out, and that is all that is on my mind right now. I assure you I am not upset, and I hope you are not either, for that surely won't help you out when you're in a healing centre. Now, lets put all that behind us and concentrate on the now. What seems to be the problem?"

Lavender knew that Hermione was upset, just by the crisp tone in her voice, but decided not to push the matter any farther. "Well, I haven't been feeling all that well lately, and since it's been going on for a few weeks now, I figured I might as well get myself checked out."

"Not feeling well, in what way?" Hermione asked, making notes on Lavender's paper.

"Well, I've been really tired, and I've had headaches. I thought that that was typical of any virus, so I let it go, but the weird thing was that I've been hungry. Unfortunately when I eat, at some point I just end up throwing up any way. It's very strange."

Hermione's stomach took a nosedive at the last statement, what with her knowledge of symptoms, but she decided not to make any judgments until she'd done the proper tests. "I see. I'm going to have to run a few tests before I can give you any results, so just sit tight."

Hermione walked over to the sink and slipped on a pair of surgical gloves, just as a precaution. She then walked back over to where lavender was and took out her wand. Muttering an incantation, she ran her wand up and down the length of Lavender's body twice, hovering just an inch above her clothing. There was a blue flash of light, and Hermione stopped to scribble some more notes on Lavender's paper. She walked over to a cabinet and took out a coupe of bottles. She mixed a little of both into a bowl and took it over to Lavender's side. She also grabbed a syringe from a drawer.

"I hope your not needle squeamish," Hermione said with a hint of a smile. Lavender shook her head.

"No, not really. I saw a lot of them at Hogwarts when I had to work with Madam Pomfrey for a week after accidentally knocking that statue of Sir Nicholas the fifth off its pedestal. Filch hadn't been happy when it broke."

Hermione smiled while she prepared the needle. "I'm going to need you to roll up your left sleeve, please."

Lavender did, and Hermione quickly and painlessly drew a little blood from her shoulder. She closed up the wound quickly with a flick of her wand, and then took injected the contents of the syringe into the concoction in the bowl. The mixture turned a bright shade of yellow. Hermione recorded this on her clipboard as well.

"I'll be right back, I just have to take this over to the disposal room."

Hermione left the room, and Lavender waited patiently for her return. After five minutes, she returned, her hands empty except for her clipboard.

"Well?" Lavender asked, sitting up straight again.

Hermione sat down in a chair next to Lavender. She swallowed, trying to get the nerve up to say what she had found out. Hermione felt terribly ill, and she hoped her face didn't reflect it. Her worst fears had been realized.

"We found out exactly what is wrong with you," Hermione said, amazed that her voice hadn't broke.

"And?"

Hermione took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face, "You're pregnant."

Lavender had been shocked with the news. Hermione had found it hard to believe that she hadn't even thought of the possibility of being pregnant. She had talked to Lavender about her options, and Lavender had decided to keep the baby. She had also asked her if she knew who the father was. Lavender had definitely known, but had not shared this tidbit of information with Hermione.

Now, Hermione was on her coffee break, and had decided to head to Wizzo's to get something very strong to clear her head.

She didn't want to think about it, but the possibility kept popping into her head. Was it Ron's baby?

Ron and her had been together for years, but who knows how long Ron had been going behind her back. How long had he been with Lavender before she had found out?

Lavender was not the type of person to have one-night stands, she decided. Lavender had always been known in school for her ability to have long lasting relationships. That would mean her and Ron would have been together a long time.

Hermione instantly felt sick. It didn't matter what Ron had said in his defense. After all, he had been cheating on her. That much was certain.

Hermione didn't think she was being irrational. She felt certain she was right. Lavender's baby had to also be Ron's!

Ron was going to be a daddy, and she wasn't going to be his baby's mother. It had nothing to do with her! How many times in her dreams had she pictured herself swollen with his child, and a wedding band on her ring finger? Now it was never going to happen.

Ron would make a great father, but it would never be for a child of hers. Have a nice life, Daddy!

She got up from her table at Wizzo's, and headed off down Diagon Alley, permanently shutting the door on that part of her life, and permanently shutting the door on Ron.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on this story. Also, I'm sorry that it takes so long in between updates. Hopefully I'll be able to work on that.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way claim to own any of neither the Harry Potter characters, nor the original storyline from the books. That is completely JKR's brilliant work. As the story goes on, if there are new characters, I shall claim them if they're mine. If I don't, please presume they are the property of JKR. This disclaimer is meant to last for all the content of this story from beginning to end.

And now, on with the show!

000000000000000000000000000000

Ron rubbed his eyes as he sat at his desk Tuesday afternoon. He had called in sick on Monday, since he hadn't felt he could hack a whole day out in the office. Regardless of the situation with Hermione, he knew he had to get back to work now. Time waited for no one.

Ron was head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic. He had taken over for Ludo Bagman after he was removed from his position, as a result of a Quiddich accident. A bludger had gone out of control, and had hit him in the back of the head. He suffered only minor injuries, but unfortunately he no longer had the use of his memory. It was rather sad going to see him, since you had to reintroduce yourself every time you visited.

Ron however was happy with his job. He was around Quiddich players so frequently, and had even met the seeker from the Chudley Cannons (a lifelong aspiration of his). Being so involved with the wizarding world's most popular game was never boring.

Then again, there were always days like this, when the sky was grey and gloomy, and he was required to sit inside doing paperwork. He had never liked it in Hogwarts, and he certainly didn't like it now. Alas, every job had some boring and extremely annoying element.

Currently he was reading over a petition to increase the amount of time students spent watching Quiddich matches, instead of spending so much time in class. As much as he would have enjoyed it, he knew the idea was simply preposterous. Not even Quiddich beat out the benefits of having a good education. However, he couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand. His mind kept drifting back to all his personal problems.

His family hadn't contacted him at all since Saturday morning, and of course he didn't expect Hermione to. He knew Ginny was furious with him, but he had expected Harry to show a little sympathy. After all, he was his best mate. Or perhaps he had turned on him too.

It wasn't his fault! Well maybe it was, just a little, but he had in no way meant for it to happen! Lavender wasn't even that pretty, and she certainly had been a pain back in Hogwarts when they had dated.

Yes, they had dated back in fifth year, for about a month or so. Hermione at that time had been writing to Krum still, and Ron couldn't help but feel that her letters to him had gotten more attention that him. Now that he thought back on it, he realized that the only reason he had gone out with Lavender was to make Hermione jealous, though he hadn't realized it at the time. Lavender, however, had been such a pain! She had wanted him to talk to McGonagall about having his schedule changed to match hers. She had wanted to spend every moment of their breaks with him, whether it was at seven in the morning, or ten at night. She wanted him to go shopping with her, and dropped not so subtle hints about him buying her flowers, since Pavarti Patil's boyfriend brought her yellow daisies every week. Lavender had been sweet enough, but there was a fine line between being close and being dependant. Ron had never wanted a relationship like that.

However, he had remained with her until Hermione had quit corresponding with Krum. Strange that he, nor she, had noticed he had dumped Lavender a mere day and a half after Hermione stopped sending letters.

He mentally hit himself in the head for the millionth time since the kiss. If Lavender had been that clingy then, why would he have ever even thought of starting that again now? Sighing he stood up and walked over to the window. Rain was starting to fall on the streets of London, and a light mist covered the ground. He couldn't help but feel that the weather was just reflecting his mood today.

He glanced at his watch warily. It was only three thirty. He glanced back at the small stack of papers on his desk. He contemplated for a moment, and then walked back over to his chair. He grabbed his briefcase off the floor and shoved the papers inside. They could easily be done at home, in his own environment, and since there were no immediate sport related issues to attend to, he figured he could easily make his way now.

He grabbed his coat and threw it on, not taking time to do up the buttons. With a quick flick of his wand, the lights went out, and he left the office. He had a heck of a headache, and was in desperate need of a fire whiskey.

0000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione got home at six o'clock that night, she immediately headed straight to her kitchen. She could have easily made dinner with the flick of a wand, but something about the muggle way of cooking comforted her. She found it very relaxing, and soothed her after a long day of work.

It was the day after she had examined Lavender, and she felt she was finally calming down about the whole ordeal. Most of the day she was so busy with work that she didn't have the chance to give the baby a thought, never mind contemplating Ron's position in it all. It was when she arrived home that her mind wandered, and she knew that she had to keep herself busy. She refused to let herself wallow in the pit of self-misery over such a bloody prat. Eventually, she would forget Ron, and she just had to give herself the chance to do so.

So she set off to making herself pasta and a salad. She had decided to make seafood cannelloni and a green salad, so as to include the major food groups. Sure it wasn't the most healthy choice, but it wasn't as if she ate like that every day.

She cut up the tomatoes, and grated the cheese, as well as prepared the salmon, crab, and clam stuffing. Once she had the whole dish in the oven, it was about quarter to seven. Thinking she would go with down with a good book while she waited, she poured herself a glass of red wine. She didn't usually indulge herself privately, but it was just one glass, and she felt she deserved it.

She was about twenty minutes into her book, and a third into her wine, there was a knock on the door. Hermione glanced at her watch and frowned. Who on earth would possibly be coming at this hour? Maybe Harry and Ginny, or perhaps just Ginny, she thought. But still, she found it odd that they would call at this hour, especially since they usually spent this time together.

Knocking sounded again. Hermione grabbed her wand from the coffee table, just in case, and headed to the door. She took a moment to smooth her clothing and hair before she opened it, just so she would look presentable. Knocking rang strong from the other side of the wood again, this time not stopping. Hermione shook her head at some people's impatience. Annoyed, she pulled open the door with a bit of force.

"What on earth is going…" she started, but stopped suddenly as her jaw dropped slightly. On the door was Ron, with an almost empty bottle of fire whisky in his hands. His hair was messy, and his eyes glazed. He swayed gently as he braced himself with his free hand on the door trim.

"'Mione," he said slowly, with a sleepy smile on his face, "I thought you'd locked the door. That wouldn't have been very…very nice of you."

"Bloody hell Ron, are you drunk?" she said, a hand on her neck, where tears burned her throat. He staggered again.

"No…" he said slowly, shaking his head, but Hermione could tell he was. Ron was never like this, and he'd never gotten sloshed in all the time she'd known him. "I was just…thurssty…" he slurred.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she said, emotions washing over her in waves. Why was he here? Hadn't she suffered enough? "Go home Ron, and sleep this off."

She started to close the door, but he put a hand against it. "Please 'Mione, I-I just want to talk to you," He slurred, the words barely distinguishable, "Cause I feel that you're not being very fair to me, when I didn't do anything…I didn't mean to do anything."

"Ron, you're not welcome here, now please…just go!" she said, trying to push the door closed, but couldn't because of his weight. She opened it again to try to push him off, but he fell forwards, right into her. She went backwards, since he was like a dead weight, and he landed right on top of her. The bottle went skidding across the floor and crashed against the opposite wall, its remains spilling all over her oak floor.

Ron didn't seem to care, for he was on top of her with his head in her chest.

"Why 'ello 'Mione," he said into her shirt, "You don't know how long I've wanted to be in this position for, but you…you wouldn't let me."

"Ron you pig," she said disgustedly, pushing him off her as best she could, and then standing up, "Get yourself off the floor and show some dignity!"

Ron lifted his head, "I would, but I'd need help from you, and that won't work if you keep dancing around like that," he laughed.

"I'm not moving, you idiot!" she said frustrated, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it away.

"Well then, you must be using a duplication spell, cause there's two of you," he laughed, "And I'd wish you'd stop, cause it's not helping me at all." He paused, "But then again when there's two of you, there's four of those…" he pointed a shaky finger at her chest, "And all the more for me to get my hands on."

"Honestly, Ron," she said, wrapping her arms around herself in a sort of shield, "You are in no state to get yourself home are you?"

Ron looked up at her and shrugged, "I am perfectly fine… but I'm still thurssty…" he slurred. He then spotted Hermione's wine on the coffee table. "Hey, we should have a glass of wine, and talk things out…"

"We will do nothing of the sort. I'm going to get Harry over here, and we'll see what he can do about you."

"Potty's a prat." Ron slurred, crawling into the living room. Hermione moved her wine before he could get to it. "Cause he's doing who knows what with my sister, and he won't see me… they all think I'm the bad guy…"

Hermione wanted to shout at him. She wanted to tell him that he was the prat, and that he was a senseless traitor. She wanted to hit him and kick him out of her house, and tell him to go back to Lavender and his baby. She knew however, that this would certainly not help matters at all. Ron wouldn't remember a thing she said or did in the morning. One of them had to be the bigger person, and since that certainly wouldn't be him, it was up to her. After all, she couldn't just make him leave and get into who knows what in this state.

She knew he wouldn't go with Harry, and he had made that much clear. She also knew his family wasn't speaking to him, as sad as that was. In a terrible way, it made her feel good, but she knew that this would inevitably make him feel lousy.

_He should feel lousy_, a voice said in her head, _look what he did to you! _ Hermione beat that back down. Perhaps it was the healer in her, or just her nature, but she knew what she had to do.

"Okay Ron, lets get you cleaned up, and you can stay here tonight."

"With you?" Ron asked, looking at her with tears in his eyes, "I want to talk to you Hermione, bout everything. Cause I don't love her, and I love you, and I need you, and I don't know what I would do without you, and I don't have a life with her, and there's no life for me to go to without you."

"Okay," Hermione said patiently. She controlled herself, and told herself to be calm. Arguing wouldn't solve a thing. "Now, its time for you to go upstairs…"

"No!" Ron screamed, tears falling down his face. Hermione had never seen him cry this hard. In fact, she'd never really seen him cry. She blamed it on the liquor. "I don't want to go away from you, and I won't go until you forgive me. Please forgive me, cause I love you…I'd die without you…"

"Don't Ron," she said softly, "Come on. I'll help you into bed."

"NO!" he yelled, choking on his sobs, "I LOVE YOU! Please tell me you love me too! Please forgive me!"

Hermione didn't know what to do. Ron was sprawled over her carpet, and he wasn't going to move until she said something.

"You're not thinking clearly Ron," she started, "Please, let's take you to bed, and we'll talk in the morning."

"I know how I feel!" he slurred, but said with as much power as he could muster up. "I need you to love me again, because I would die without you, and I'm already dead without you. If you can't tell me you love me, then kill me now. Use the unforgivable curse. I'm as good as dead anyways!"

"Ron," she was stuck. She knew she had to say it, no matter how she felt. It didn't matter if it was a lie, not now, not anymore. Who knows what Ron would do to himself in this state if she gave him the chance?

"Please," he begged.

"I-I…" she stuttered as tears streamed down her face too, "I love you."

Ron looked at her in silence. There was no sound in the room except for their steady breathing. There were no sobs, just tears rolling down their faces.

Ron then smiled at her, in the same cheesy way he always did, and her heart was once again ripped in two. He then laid down his head on the carpet, and was almost instantly asleep. Hermione shook her head, and once she was sure he was out cold, headed back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she ran over to the oven. Her cannelloni was all but charcoal now. She thanked heavens that she had an anti fire charm on her oven, just in case this happened, or her whole kitchen would have been in flames.

"Figures," she said sadly, "The bloody idiot won't even let me eat my dinner without reminding me of everything we've gone through."

She cleaned up the kitchen, and then headed back to the living room. Ron was still out stone cold. She knew that eventually he would have to lose all of the liquor he put into his body, and she figured it was better sooner than later. Using a charm she learnt in healer's school, she removed the alcohol from his system with a flick of her wand, so he wouldn't be retching all night. Then, using the levitation spell, she carried him up the stairs and into the small spare bedroom she had and laid him on the bed. She removed his socks and his shoes, and then drew the covers up to keep hip warm. She knew he'd sleep through the night without wake, for that was the type of person he was.

Instead of leaving the room right away, she sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched him sleep. Tears rolled down her cheeks once again.

Hermione couldn't believe he'd come there. Didn't he have any respect for her at all? Did she deserve to be put through this pain again and again for the rest of her life? Would she forever have to look at him and picture his baby in his arms?

Yes, she could see that so clearly. It would have red hair, since that was the Weasley way. It would have his nose, and its limbs would be long and gangly, just like he was for so long during childhood. She could picture him hugging it, and smiling at it as it took its first steps to him. She could hear it laugh as he tickled it under the arms.

She shook her head as the pain dug through her heart. She could barely breathe it was so severe, and she wrapped her arms around herself once again.

He would be happy, with his child, and with Lavender too. He would marry her, for that was inevitable. He would never put his child though the pain of a split parenthood. Besides, he loved Lavender. He just wasn't thinking clear because of the alcohol.

But she had to wonder why he would do that. He had never gotten drunk before, ever! Why would he subject himself to that? And why, would he then come here, to her? Why did he cry with her? Why did he say he would die for her? Was it possible that he still did love her?

She shook her head. That was wishful thinking. She was trying to soothe herself with fantasies. She knew now that she still loved him, and perhaps she always would. But that part of her life was over, and she had to move on. She had to move on for herself, for Ron, for his child, for his future bride, for the life that she would have, and the life that he would have, even if his life didn't include her.

Now she knew for sure. They couldn't be friends, and they'd never be able to go back to the way they once were. She wasn't that strong.

She raised herself from the chair and walked to the door. With one last look at Ron, she turned off the lights, and left him to his slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, just a short chapter… I was going to add more to the end, as in Ginny and Harry or something, but I figured that would ruin the whole effect of the whole thing. Hopefully it will still be enjoyable to you all!

PS: Thanks to all who have taken the time to review and give me favs. I am shocked that everyone likes this as much as they say. So once again thanks to you all!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of birdsong filled Ron's ears and he moaned. He turned over and put a pillow over his ears to muffle the sound, but it did no good. Try as he might to get back to sleep the incessant twittering persisted, and soon he was wide-awake.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, turning over once again. His head was throbbing like he'd been hit by the Hogwart's Express. What was wrong with him?

He opened his eyes, and blinked with the harsh sunlight. After a minute the room came into focus, and he sat bolt upright. Where was he? He looked around and soon noticed his familiar surroundings, but wouldn't dare to believe it.

Had everything been a dream? Had he merely dreamt that Lavender had returned, and he had ruined his life with Hermione? Would he go downstairs and find Hermione in the kitchen, smiling at him? Would he approach her and kiss her tenderly as ever, with nothing standing between them?

He stood up slowly, rubbing his temples. Why was he still fully dressed? Why did he feel his head was about to explode? He couldn't remember anything. The only thing he could recollect was Hermione telling him she loved him, and that seemed faint and far off. But she had said it, hadn't she?

He crossed the room to the connecting bathroom and dared a look in the mirror. He looked awful, and that was no exaggeration. He even had to take a second look. His skin was whiter than ever, and dark circles played rings around his eyes. Ron swallowed, and poked at his cheek carefully. He knew he looked like death warmed over.

Ron wasn't sure what to do at this point. If it had all been a dream, then he could just go down and see Hermione, maybe get a little potion to cure his aching head. But what if it hadn't been a dream? He shook his head. What on earth had happened, and how could he just walk downstairs to Hermione?

Ron considered apparating back to his apartment right then and there, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Walking back into the bedroom he grabbed his socks and shoes, and quickly put them on. He took a deep breath and, running a hand through his hair, opened the door.

He went down the stairs and looked into the silent living room. Hermione stood by the fireplace, clad in her healer's ensemble, staring into the empty grate. She remained motionless, unaware of Ron's presence in the room. Ron swallowed nervously, unsure of her thoughts, and worried about the conversation that was sure to come. Gathering some courage, he took a deep breath.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around, her eyes focusing on him from across the room. She quickly looked away.

"Oh…" she said hoarsely, and then clearing her throat, "you're up."

Ron looked at his feet. He could tell by her actions that all hadn't been a dream, and suddenly he found himself feeling very ashamed again. "Yeah…"

Hermione was unsure of what to say. This whole scenario was very awkward for her, and him. Breaking the lengthening silence, she asked, "How's your head?"

So evidently something had happened here, Ron thought. Had he fallen, or been hit with something? Why couldn't he remember?

"Right about now I'm wishing I could join the Headless Hunt," he said with a hint of a smile, reminiscing from their second year at Hogwarts, "Now I understand why Nick was so down about it all."

Hermione smiled a tad, wishing that she could just leave the room. However, she knew that they'd have to face this sooner or later. She sat down in a nearby chair, motioning him to sit on the sofa opposite. He eased himself into the seat, still not looking at her directly.

"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking," Ron paused, "What happened?"

"Last night?" she asked.

"Yes," he said sheepishly, "I know it sounds incredibly stupid and arrogant, but I just can't remember."

"You were drunk." she said, her voice monotone. Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" he said incredulously, "No, I don't think…I've never been…I've never done…"

"Don't believe me?" she asked, her tone prickly. Calm down, she scolded herself, but she was angry. She was hurt and furious.

"No…" Ron said cautiously, "I mean yes…I mean…look Hermione, I've never been drunk."

"No, I don't recall that myself," she said shortly, hugging herself around the stomach. Finally she looked up at him, "Why Ron?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you get drunk?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in? Do you know how badly you could have hurt yourself?"

"God Hermione," Ron said, standing up. He walked to the window and stared blankly out of it, into the murky sky again. "I don't know. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Just because you've got stress to deal with doesn't mean you have to be irresponsible…"

"No, Hermione," Ron said, turning to her again, "It goes beyond that. My life is completely screwed up! My family won't talk to me, and you won't forgive me…or maybe…no…"

"What?" Hermione asked, standing up also, "Maybe what?"

Ron finally looked into her eyes, "You said you loved me…"

"What?" Hermione said, nervously. Out of all that had happened, and all the alcohol he'd consumed, he could remember that?

"Last night," Ron said, "You said you loved me."

"Look Ron," she said uncomfortably, "a lot of things were said that…"

"No!" Ron said, "You said you loved me, didn't you? You told me last night that you loved me!"

"Yes, okay!" Hermione said exasperatedly, "But you were drunk Ron, and talking about death… What was I supposed to do?"

"You mean," Ron said slowly, his heart sinking, "you _lied_?"

"Oh don't make such a big deal about it Ron," Hermione said, trying to stomp out the pity she felt with anger, "You've lied to me dozens of times!"

"What?" Ron said, anger building up in his voice also, "Never Hermione! I've _never_ lied to you!"

"Oh come on Ron!" Hermione said furiously, her cheeks growing red, "You were having an affair!"

"What!" Ron said dangerously, his Weasley temper flaring, "Are you talking about Lavender?"

"Of course Ron," Hermione cried, "Were there that many that you need me to clarify?"

"Oh that's it!" Ron shouted, "You expect me to stand here while you insult me? If you thought so low of me before, why did you bother staying with me?"

"I don't know Ron! Clearly I made a big mistake."

"Well so did I," Ron said, coming close so that he was mere inches away from Hermione, "because Hermione, I thought you were an absolute nightmare back in first year. Then I got to know you and I thought that you might actually be a decent person. Heck, I thought I'd even fallen in love with you! I thought you were the most amazing, caring, wonderful person in the world!" he paused, "But I was right the first time. You are a know it all, and think you know everything about a person when in reality you don't know a thing at all! No wonder no one can stand you!"

With that he turned around, and walked to the door. Without a second glance he headed out it, closing it sharply behind him.

Hermione lowered herself to a chair, her eyes glued to the door. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't cry. Ron's words had cut deeper than any knife, and had left her feeling unbearably cold. The pain was unimaginable, and her soul was bleeding. She knew these wounds would never heal.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so I didn't update quite as quickly as I had originally planned, but I had to unexpectedly leave town and never had a chance to work on this. Hopefully you'll forgive me! Anyways, its still the longest chapter yet, so I think it works out!

Oh, and feeling a little ashamed of this. I was reading over the beginning of the story, you know just so I don't repeat anything cause I forgot that I mentioned it. Anyways, I was reading chapter one and I noticed that when Ginny was thinking I wrote, "Besides, her parents had gotten married fresh out of Hogwarts, and they were happily married still, with six children to show for it." Well I noticed now that I completely forgot to count Percy, him being a traitor and all. I don't think Ginny really would have minded, but I thought I might as well point out my mistake. Sorry if it bothered or confused anyone. Hopefully I'll get around to changing it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have to invite Aunt Fiona, Ginny! She's family!" Molly Weasley said while watching the plates scrub themselves. It had been another typical Weasley gathering at the Burrow; a house full of people. The company consisted of Fred and his wife Angelina, George and his wife Katie, Bill, his wife Fleur and their one year old daughter Bella, Charlie, Harry and Ginny, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The only people missing were Ron and Hermione, but they were not spoken of, for fear of an argument. Instead the conversation was all about Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Mum," Ginny whined, "she's not really family. She's dad's third cousin twice removed! I haven't even met her!"

"All the same," Mrs. Weasley said, "How would you feel if you were the only one in the family not to get invited to such a big celebration? We don't want her to feel unwanted!"

"I personally don't think that she'd care," Ginny mumbled.

"Watch your tongue, Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley warned sharply. Ginny turned away and rolled her eyes.

"I don't even understand why we're talking about guests anyways. Harry and I haven't even set a date yet!" Ginny said, sitting back down next to Harry.

"Well we know it'll be in July anyways," Mrs. Weasley said offhandedly. Ginny choked on her tea. Today was July 15.

"What?" Ginny said incredulously.

"I'm guessing you mean next July, right?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh yes, of course dear! Goodness me, this July? Never!" Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"A whole year from now! Why?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Well you certainly didn't think I'd allow you to be married this July did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked amazedly, walking into the living room and sitting down with the rest of the family. Everyone was there, but they all knew better than to interrupt when Molly and Ginny were arguing. Even little Bella was quiet.

"Well, no. I don't think even Harry or I are ready for that! But why not, I don't know, December or January? Why July?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Because," Mrs. Weasley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Your father and I were married in July, same with Bill and Fleur, George and Katie, and Fred and Angelina."

"That was through no fault of our own," Fred and George said in unison, finally risking a word in edgewise.

"That was these two," Fred said, pointing at Angelina and Katie.

"Yes, we both tried to break the tradition, but there was no way to get around them," George said with mock sadness. Katie stared at him.

"You didn't want to get married in July?" she asked, with a hint of anger in her voice. George swallowed carefully. He knew better than to contradict a pregnant woman. Last time he did, Katie had covered his face in painful boils, which took four days to get rid of.

"No, no, no. I loved being wed in July! I was trying to say that although I had, uh… some doubts, in the end you were right. Yes Ginny, July is a great month for a wedding!" George said hastily. He waited for one painful second, but his answer seemed to have satisfied Katie. He breathed out happily.

"Honestly, you're acting as if the other months are completely terrible. Think about it, in December we could have a white wedding. With the snow falling, and the winter sun shining, it would be absolutely beautiful, don't you think Harry?"

"Uh…" Harry took a sip of his tea and tried to prolong his answer. He knew whatever he said would get him in trouble with at least one of the Weasleys. "Well…I think that whatever month you chose, the wedding would still be beautiful, so it's…uh…completely up to you Gin…"

"So are you saying you don't care?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes. Harry froze, knowing that look. Darn, he had thought he'd answered that pretty well. Apparently Ginny felt differently.

"Well, I care, but I just figured that…uh…"

"That what?" Ginny said impatiently, "That I would handle all those little details? That you could just sit around and relax while I planned our whole wedding?"

"No, Ginny, I just…"

"Harry, don't you realize that this is one of the most important decisions that we will have to make in our whole lives? Without a date, there's no wedding! This is a big decision, right up there with where do we live, when we have kids…"

Harry choked on his tea. Everything was moving too fast, they had jumped from talking about who was coming to the wedding, to when the wedding was, and now she was talking about _kids_?! They hadn't even discussed that yet, and Harry hadn't been planning on it until after they were married. He wasn't ready to be a Dad yet!

"Oh come on, Harry," Ginny said impatiently once more as she saw his eyes widen, "You know we have to talk about it sometime, though I'm not saying it's right this instant. I'm just trying to make a point!"

"Look, Ginny, I don't care…about the wedding date that is," Harry added hastily. "I don't care when we get married, who's there, or where it is, as long as I'm marrying you! If you really wanted to, I'd marry you today, or I'd marry you five years from now, it doesn't matter! All I want is to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you."

Ginny tried to glare at him, but she couldn't help but smile. She could feel the blush rising into her cheeks and mentally cursed him for saying the exact right thing. Before she could respond however, George kicked in.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" He said mockingly and fluttered his eyelashes, "Harry's being so deeply emotional and moving."

Now Harry felt his cheeks growing hot. With Ginny staring him down like that, he had completely forgotten the Weasleys were there. Fred and George were laughing, Bill and Charlie had their eyebrows raised, Mr. Weasley was just staring at him, and Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and was smiling, and all the rest of the girls were looking at him sweetly. Embarrassed, he didn't know what to say, but thankfully Ginny was there for him.

"Oh sod off, George," she said, turning her anger on him, and comfortably settling in the crook of Harry's arm. After a short, but awkward silence, Mrs. Weasley chimed in again.

"We can talk about this later you two," she said sternly enough that Harry knew that Ginny had not convinced her, "But right now its getting late, and, not to question your parenting, I think that Bella should at least be off to bed.

Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was already ten o'clock. He looked over at Fleur, who was holding a now sleeping Bella in her arms. She didn't look offended in the least.

"You are right. Bill, ve should be off, don't you zink?"

Bill nodded and stood up, "Well thanks, Mum, Dad, for a great time once again."

"Oh it was our pleasure, Bill," Mrs. Weasley said, looking sad like always that people were starting to leave once again. When you've had seven children in a house before it must get awful quiet when they're all gone.

"Yes, please don't hesitate to come again," Mr. Weasley said, standing up. It was as if the rest of the house had taken this as a signal. Everyone stood up. Bill, and Fleur carrying Bella, walked over to the fireplace and prepared to floo back to their home. They preferred not to apparate with Bella, for safety reasons. They said quick goodbyes, Mrs. Weasley gave them both hugs, of course minding Bella, and then they were gone in a rush of emerald green flames.

George put an arm around what was left of Katie's waist and helped her into the fireplace. Katie waved appreciatively to the Weasleys, George grinned, and in an instant they too disappeared into the Floo Network.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stay, we'd better get back too," Angelina said sweetly, "Fred's got to open the shop up early tomorrow and you know as well as I how grumpy he get when he hasn't had enough sleep."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, knowing too well what Angelina spoke of. Fred merely shook his head.

"I do not, woman, stop treating me like a bloody child!" he said harshly, but everyone could see the laughter in his eyes. Angelina mockingly shook her finger.

"Now, now, Freddy, do not speak to me in that tone of voice or you will have to go for a time out."

Fred laughed and grabbed her hand, "Goodnight all!"

"Goodnight," rang out in chorus, and within seconds Fred and Angelina had apparated. Charlie, obviously feeling he should get home as well, planted a kiss on his mother's cheek, waved, and apparated also. The only people left now were Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, I do hate it when everyone leaves at once," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice thick and eyes glistening. Mr. Weasley smiled and gave her a quick kiss, which seemed to cheer her up considerably.

"So where are you two off to?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think I'll be heading back to my place, catch a few winks sleep before I have to get to work tomorrow morning," Ginny said.

"I'll probably apparate back to Hogsmeade and then head back up to Hogwarts. I want to go through a few more books, you know, see if I can dig up some more information on Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and looked at him with concern.

"Oh, Harry, don't go wearing yourself out over it. Be sure you take care of yourself, and get enough sleep," she said in a motherly tone that made Harry smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said kindly to her. Mr. Weasley awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh, Harry, I was wondering if I could maybe have a word, uh, in the study?" he asked, pointing out obviously that he wished for them to be alone.

"Yeah, um, sure," Harry said, bewildered at his sudden change in mood and mannerisms. He followed Mr. Weasley to his study and shut the door behind him. Mr. Weasley rubbed a hand through his thinning red hair and looked at Harry. He suddenly looked more tired and wary than ever.

Harry knew that days were getting rough on him, being in the ministry and all. Back were the days where Voldemort was a threat, and gone were the days of peace. Also, what with being in the Order, there was that added stress.

"Harry, I know this seems strange, and I really wasn't planning on speaking with you about it tonight. Since you mentioned, well You-Know-Who, I figured I might as well get it over with," he paused, glancing back at Harry again.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," Harry asked awkwardly, not knowing exactly what Mr. Weasley was planning on speaking with him about.

"Harry, are you any closer to finding the last Horcrux?" he asked eagerly. Harry shook his head. He didn't feel great about that, since he knew that it just gave the other members of the Order more grief, which he never wanted them to have. They had offered many times to help him out, and a few times he had accepted, but in the end everyone knew it was up to Harry to do this.

Harry had found the other three Horcruxes within the last two years. He had known that Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup were two of the remaining Horcruxes for certain, meaning his only task had been to find and destroy them. Sure, it wasn't easy, but it made it significantly more so than starting all the way from scratch.

The locket, which had been thought to have been hidden in a cave, which Voldemort had visited during his childhood, had finally been found at none other than number twelve Grimmauld Place. Back in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry had noticed a mysterious looking locket within the house amidst other items, which were considered to have dark magic. He had found it very suspicious that the locket refused to open, no matter what anyone tried. At that time, however, he quickly lost thought of it, for he hadn't yet been informed of the Horcruxes existence and thought nothing of it. Once Dumbledore had died, Harry had spent many sleepless nights in front of the fire trying to strain his memory back, in order to think of any possible place the Horcruxes could have been hidden. In the end he was shocked that the locket hadn't come to mind sooner. It had been said to be stolen by R.A.B., which could have easily have been Regulus Black, whom had lived in the house at one time in his life. Once it was proven to in fact be a Horcrux, it was quickly destroyed, leaving only three more Horcruxes left to find.

The cup had been tricky to locate because it was like Godric Gryffindor's sword. Harry had been unaware of where the sword was, having not seen it at any time prior to pulling it out of the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore had said to him that only a true Gryffindor would be able to pull it out of the hat, which had been fair enough, but it had to have been located somewhere originally. Another point that had distressed him was that soon after his escape from the Chamber, the sword had been moved from Dumbledore's desk, and obviously back to where it had come from. It had never occurred to Harry to ask Dumbledore where it had gone, though Dumbledore probably wouldn't have told him anyways. At least if he had known where the sword went, he might have been a little closer to where the cup was, since Hufflepuff's system was probably similar to that of Gryffindor's.

Yet still he ran into another problem. Like the sword, you would have thought that only a Hufflepuff would have been able to locate it, yet still Voldemort had stolen it. This had made Harry question whether that type of enchantment was only in effect so long as the cup was inside Hogwarts. It was possible that this was completely off, but Harry had had a feeling that he was on the right track, so he had persisted. He came to the conclusion that the cup couldn't possibly be located anywhere in the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry had come across the cup quite accidentally, just a under year earlier. Hermione, who had taken muggle studies all the way up to seventh year, had just started her courses to become a healer. One of her options was to take an extra course in muggle studies and study the psychology of muggles in an orphanage for three weeks. Hermione, always keen on learning as much as she could, had jumped at the possibility. They sent her away to an orphanage in London itself, where she proceeded to learn about the various aspects of the muggle mind.

Hermione had invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come and visit her, since she wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage. Ron had wanted to come, but he was stuck at the ministry, for at that time they had been planning the Quiddich World Cup, which greatly involved his office. Ginny had wanted to go too, but since she had just gotten home from Hogwarts Mrs. Weasley wanted her to spend a bit of time at home, and so forbade her from going. Harry therefore, was the only one who had time to go, since the Hogwarts term had just ended and didn't start teaching until September.

So Harry went and visited Hermione by himself. During the periods of time that she was required to be constantly working (under disguise as a muggle of course) Harry had taken to visiting all the little children there. He really loved kids, and he felt a special connection to them, since he had been an orphan himself really.

There was this one little boy, whose name was Billy Warwicks, whom Harry had felt even more connected to, though he didn't know why. Soon he had found himself spending even more time with Billy, getting to know him. Billy was a shy boy of only six, but he had easily warmed up to Harry, and by the third day of Harry's visit had taken to telling him everything. It was on the morning of the fourth day that Harry found something very important about Billy. He could remember clearly...

Harry walked into Billy's room, and saw him sitting by the window gazing into the foggy abyss. He looked strangely pensive, which Harry thought very interesting for a boy of six. He approached him and Billy turned. A huge grin erupted on his face when he saw Harry. "Hey Harry," Billy called, jumping up from his chair, "Guess what?!" 

_"I couldn't possibly, little man," Harry said, sitting down on a second chair in front of the bouncing Billy._

_"My brother, Mikey, you know how he's eleven?"_

_"Yep, what about him?" Harry asked. Billy had told him about his brother who lived two floors up with the other eleven year olds._

_"Well he got a letter, just this morning!" Billy said excitedly, "And you'll never guess what brought it! AN OWL!"_

_That was a shock to Harry. Apparently Billy's brother was a wizard, but did Billy know that?_

_"Wow, that's cool," Harry said, trying to act like he didn't know about the system._

_"Yeah, and guess where he's going?" Billy said, but didn't wait for Harry to guess. "Hogwarts! It's this really cool school, where he actually stays a whole year, and doesn't have to come back here except for the summer holidays!"_

_"Wow, sounds like a great place," Harry said, remembering how ecstatic he had been when he learned he was leaving the Dursleys._

_"Harry?" Bill asked, suddenly looking worried, "Can you keep a secret?"_

_"Sure, little man," Harry said, amazed at how trustworthy little children were._

_"Well, Hogwarts isn't just a normal school. It's a school for wizards!" Billy said in a whisper._

_"Really?" Harry said feigning surprise. So Billy did know about the wizarding world._

_"Yeah," Billy said, looking back out the window, "There hasn't been a witch or wizard in my family for a long time. I learned that before my parents died. The only witch we had was my Auntie Velma, but she wasn't really my auntie, she was a friend of my mum's. She was my godmother. Well, now Mikey is a wizard and I was wondering," he paused, then said softly, "If Mikey's a wizard, do you think I could be one too?"_

_"Well," Harry said, seeing the hope in Billy's eyes, "I definitely think it's possible."_

_"Really?" Billy said, looking very happy once again. He then grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to his bed. He reached underneath, pulled out a small wooden box, and then set it on the bed. "My godmother gave this to me before she died, and she told me to keep it safe because it was only for me. She said it was a special present from the wizarding world. But, you can keep a secret right? So I can show you!"_

_Billy opened up the case carefully lifted off the lid. When Harry saw what was inside he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Helga Hufflepuff's cup!_

_"Billy…did your godmother tell you how she got this?" Harry asked, not wanting to take his eyes off the cup for fear that it would disappear._

_"Yeah," he said excitedly, "She said she got it from a really close friend! And guess what? She said that he was a very important wizard!"_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! This had to be it! Still, Harry felt he needed to ask just one more question._

_"Billy this is very cool," he said with a smile, "I read in a book that witches sometimes get nicknames. Did your godmother have a nickname?"_

_Billy screwed up his face in concentration. After a minute it brightened._

_"Yeah! I remember back when I was living with her before she died, one of her friends came over. He called her this weird name…um…Yucky…no…Yacky…no…Yaxley! Yeah that was it! Yaxley!"_

It had all fit. Yaxley was a known Death Eater, whom Snape had mentioned, back when everyone was under the impression that he was innocent. Billy had been told to keep it very safe, and that it had belonged to an important wizard, obviously Voldemort. It was even hidden at the right place, for it had to have been the orphanage where Voldemort had grown up

Harry had, after a long time, persuaded Billy to let him have the cup for a little while, and promised him that he would return it in perfect condition. After all, he couldn't just take it from the little boy. Harry destroyed the Horcrux within, and returned it back to Billy, thankfully in the same condition.

Harry had decided to search within Hogwarts for a sign of another Horcrux. He had been working from scratch on this one and decided to start all over again. What better place to start than where Voldemort first learned of Horcuxes?

He had searched diligently, and found nothing. Harry had gotten frustrated, and one night he had decided to talk with Ginny about it. Or rather, she had forced it out of him. This had been before she had become his girlfriend again. She was in his office, since it was November and he'd been teaching at the school for two months…

_"Harry?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side to study him._

_"Hmm?" Harry asked, snapping out of his trance. He was very tired, for he hadn't slept in two nights. He'd spent his nights searching the castle for one of the Horcruxes, or at least a sign to one of the Horcruxes._

_"What's troubling you?" she asked simply. She gazed intently at him, and he looked at his feet._

_"Nothing," he lied. She cocked an eyebrow, and he sighed. "Look, Gin, I'm just really worn out from teaching. It's quite a bit different than being a student, you know."_

_"Nice try," she said simply, continuing to stare at him, "Harry, look more worn out than all the professors put together, which is saying something since they're all how many years older than you?"_

_"Ginny, just don't worry about it, okay?"_

_"No, not okay. I'm your friend, Harry, and you're going to tell me, because that's what friends do!" She paused, "And if you don't I'll hex your b…"_

_"Ginevra Weasley, do I have to take points from Gryffindor for bad language and threatening a teacher?"_

_"I don't care, so long as you tell me. That would be in your best interest as well, since I'm not afraid to hex you! Try me?"_

_Harry looked at her and shook his head, "I'm just not getting anywhere."_

_"What do you mean? With what?"_

_"With Voldemort," he said calmly, ignoring Ginny's wince._

_"These things take time Harry. You can't expect them to just fall into place in a month!" she said with a little hint of a scold in her voice, "Besides, look how long it took you to find the locket and the cup? Now you're not working on anything, so it will take longer."_

_"I know, but with every day that I go without finding something that's one more day for Voldemort to get stronger…Sorry," he added at her wince._

_"Harry, you're doing the best you can. You'll figure it out! Come on, you're Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who saves lives, the boy who saved my life down in the Chamber of Secrets-"_

_"What did you say?" Harry asked suddenly, making her jump._

_"Uh…you're Harry Potter?" she answered quizzically._

_"No, after that!" Harry said urgently, "About you!"_

_"You saved my life in the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny said with her eyebrow raised._

_"The Chamber of Secrets…" he whispered, a look of sheer determination on his face. Suddenly he stood up._

_"Harry, what…"_

_"Come on!" he said as he started to walk briskly from his office. Ginny followed, completely bewildered._

_"Harry what on earth?" she said, having to jog to keep up with his long strides._

_"I never checked the Chamber, not once…I just assumed…yes it could be there, what with his fascination…but what could he have possibly put it into…" Harry mumbled, more to himself than Ginny as they hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_"Harry, are you…you're not going down there again, are you?" Ginny asked in horror as they pulled open the door. He turned toward her._

_"I know you would have terrible memories down there. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just figured that you would end up running after me anyways…"_

_"Excuse me? I don't chase you!" Ginny said as Harry stepped towards the sink. She listened to his snakelike hiss and a shiver ran up her back. As the sink disappeared into the floor, leaving a large gaping hole, she had the all to familiar sense of déjà vu._

_"So, are you coming or staying?"_

_"What do you think? Of course I'm coming!" Ginny said, and Harry smiled at her. He jumped down the hole and into the dark abyss, Ginny following close behind._

_They trekked along the cold hard floor of the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny knew that there was nothing left here to be afraid of, but it still gave her an eerie sense of foreboding. She supposed that it was after all that she had done in there, and after she had almost died there._

_When they reached the Chamber opening Harry stopped, appearing in deep concentration. Dumbledore had permanently sealed the opening so no one could get inside and wreak havoc again. He made a new way to enter the chamber and gave it to select few members of the Order in case of an emergency. Thankfully Snape had not been one of these members. Fortunately, Harry had._

_"Ginny," he started slowly._

_"Harry you can't have forgotten. Just use your parseltounge again and open the door!"_

_"No, it won't work. Dumbledore sealed the opening,"_

_"So you mean we can't get in?" Ginny asked, a hint of anger in her voice, "You get me all the way down here and we can't get in?"_

_"We can but…" Harry said slowly, "Ginny I'm going to have to knock you out…"_

_"WHAT?!" Ginny said incredulously._

_"I promised Dumbledore that I would never show or tell anyone how to get into the Chamber. I have to abide by that. Seeing as I'm not great at memory charms, I figure that the only way that I can to this is to use a spell to temporarily knock you out, and then revive you once we're inside," he said simply, but with caution, "Or…you can go back…"_

_"Like hell I will!" Ginny said, "Don't you trust me, Harry?"_

_"Yes, but that's not the point. I can't break my promise to Dumbledore. I owe him at least that much. I'm sorry Ginny."_

_"Well fine," Ginny said, but when Harry looked up she wasn't angry, "Just do it, but mind that that's all you do!"_

_Harry didn't want to even question her on what she meant, but simply walked over to her and put an arm around her to keep her from falling. He raised his wand and said quietly, "Stupefy!"_

_Ginny fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and carried her back over to the entrance to the chamber. Harry tapped his wand against the third snake from the top and concentrated deeply on the chamber, blocking out any other thoughts. As soon as he had a clear picture of it in his head, he muttered, "Resorio Sectepra!"_

_Harry felt the floor give out underneath him and soon felt as if he was floating in mid air. Everything was black. As soon as it started however, it stopped. Harry felt the ground beneath his feet. He looked up and glanced around once again at the Chamber of Secrets._

_He quickly pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Rennervate!"_

_Ginny awoke instantly and jumped out of his arms, apparently uncomfortable. Harry couldn't help but notice that he had felt a lot better while she had been in them. He quickly turned his thoughts back to the task at hand._

_Harry looked ahead and saw the Basilisk lying on the cold cement, dead, and exactly where he'd left it. Suppressing a small shiver, he looked away and began a thorough search of the Chamber._

_They were there just over an hour. Harry had searched every corner of the Chamber, but still no sign of anything. Angered, he walked back up to where the Basilisk was. How could he have been so close, but yet not gotten anywhere?_

_He glanced down at the snake, looking at the face that had killed many, and seeing the gleaming fangs, now dry of their lethal venom. Harry was about to turn away when something caught his eye. Since when did a Basilisk have one black fang?_

_It was near the back of the mouth, not one of the teeth that had held the deadly venom. He looked at the other side of the mouth, but there was no black fang there. It couldn't just be a defect…unless…_

_No, Harry thought, you're reading too much into this. It couldn't possibly be…but then again…was it the fifth Horcrux? It made sense, since Voldemort had murdered by using the snake, and it was a direct decent from Slytherin himself, something that Voldemort would have taken pride in._

_"Harry?" Ginny asked, coming up behind him, "What is it?"_

_"How much do you know about snakes, or at least Basilisks?"_

_"Well the Basilisk is the most deadly snake, spiders flee before it, looking into its eyes will kill you instantly, and the venom will kill you in minutes…Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked bewildered. He knew all those things._

_"Should a Basilisk have one black fang? Just one?"_

_"Well, no, I don't think so. Basilisks are special, since they're one of the only snakes that have pure white fangs…Yes, that's right! Professor Binns said so in History of Magic!"_

_Harry bent down to the snake's mouth and reached his hand in, an all too familiar feeling. With a hard tug he withdrew the black fang. Ginny gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Harry looked down at it and frowned. The Basilisk was dead…then that meant…_

_"The Horcrux is already destroyed…" Harry whispered. It had to be! He had already destroyed the fifth Horcrux, unconsciously, back in his second year. That meant there was only one left!_

_"Harry, that means…"_

_"Yes, Voldemort is almost dead…"_

Which brought him to now. From November to July he had been working on trying to find the last Horcrux, and this time he wasn't so lucky. Harry turned back to Mr. Weasley who was muttering incoherently in his chair.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked. He had gotten lost in his memories.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mr. Weasley said, "I had just been wondering that's all…"

"I'm just not sure where it could be. I've tried looking for objects that belonged to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, you know, since we've had objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but it was no good. The only known artifacts of Gryffindor were the sorting hat and the sword, but they've both been thoroughly checked. No sign of a Horcrux anywhere."

"Well I'm sure you're doing your best," Mr. Weasley said tiredly, "Don't get me wrong Harry, I appreciate all your efforts. I understand that it will take time. I mean, not even Dumbledore found the ring in a matter of mere months. It's just…certain members of the Order have started to get a little antsy."

"Which members?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Oh the usual!" Mr. Weasley said angrily, not at Harry but with the Order, "You know, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge… they just can't accept the fact that these things take time! It was like that back before you were born too. I just figured if I could bring them back some good news then it might stop them."

"Stop them? What are they doing?" Harry asked a tad angry also, with the Order, but also with himself.

"Oh it's not what they're doing, it's what they're planning to do," Mr. Weasley paused, "They think too much of themselves. You see they've got it stuck in their heads that if you don't find the last Horcrux soon, they will take matters into their own heads. They seem to think it's just that simple!"

"Well they can go ahead and try then! Trust me, I wouldn't mind if someone else had a crack at it! I wouldn't mind if someone else found it!"

"No, it's very important that they don't Harry!" Mr. Weasley said urgently.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "Even if they come back empty handed what's the difference? At least it's off their heads and off your back!"

"No Harry," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head violently, "You see, Kingsley, Sturgis, and Elphias carry a lot of weight within the Order. People trust them and their judgment more than quite a few others. If they go themselves it would be bad enough, but chances are if they go they'll have followers."

Mr. Weasley nodded, but Harry still didn't quite understand. Seeing his face, Mr. Weasley continued, "Being a member of the Order yourself Harry, you know what's been going on. Members have been chosen to guard certain areas, objects, people…you know, keep everything safe and out of the hands of You-Know-Who. Kingsley, Sturgis, and Elphias looked after a lot of that, being very honorable and reliable members. If they go, fine, we'd probably get along okay and just get some more people guarding, or split their duties up among the remaining guards. However, I can almost guarantee that if they go others will too. Many others! Suddenly, we've got a large amount of things that need to be guarded and not enough people to cover them all thoroughly. There will be loopholes."

"And if Voldemort gets through those loopholes?" Harry asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Well suddenly there could be an uproar. Murders, vanishings, tortures. But I think we can both agree that that would be the least of the problems."

Mr. Weasley lowered his voice, making sure that Ginny or Molly had no way of hearing. "We both know that You-Know-Who's followers are multiplying again at an astonishing rate. If this doesn't end soon there's going to be too many for us to handle. The ministry is still in denial. I mean it's not as bad as it was, but really, they are being quite full of themselves. They don't think there is any way that one of its members could be spying for the other side. They're divulging their information to all of the staff, and not keeping one ounce of their efforts to keep You-Know-Who at bay secret. It's got to be feeding back to him, and he knows what they're planning. And we all know that if he knows, who's going to win in the end!

"Still, there are other problems too. If we lose our spies and guards to Kingsley, Sturgis, and Elphias then we're the ones giving Voldemort power. He can do things without our knowing and comprehension. He can take things that he most definitely shouldn't have, and start things up again without any of us suspecting."

"Worst case scenario?" Harry asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear someone else say it.

Mr. Weasley ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked at Harry again, his eyes showing the dire urgency of the situation. "You could find what you think is the last Horcrux, but You-Know-Who wouldn't die. He'd murder before you got there, and make more Horcruxes. He could emerge three times as powerful as before."

"So, it's a chain reaction. All that can happen just because of Sturgis, Kingsley, and Elphias? Why doesn't someone explain this to them?" Harry asked angrily, wondering what could possibly be going through their heads.

"I've tried, Remus' tried, Tonks tried, Alastor's tried; we've all tried! They don't believe that it could get that serious over one little thing. They've made up their minds."

"So then it's all up to me…" Harry said softly.

"I'll try to hold them off as long as I can, but you and I both know that it won't work forever. You know what you have to do, Harry?"

"I'm not sure I can…"

"Harry, you must find that Horcrux, and soon. There's no ifs ands or buts! If you don't find it, and quick as lightening, it could be the end of the wizarding world as we know it! It could be the end of us all…"

A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday, (April 1, 2007) but thanks to that little April Fools Prank (Which I have to admit was a good one) I couldn't. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
